detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Partners
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Partners is the sixth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has two different outcomes. Overview Connor was sent to find Lieutenant Hank Anderson and accompany him in the investigation of a murder committed by a deviant. Endings *Found Deviant (zero impact on Connor's Software Instability) *Crime Unsolved Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Partners, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Connor. To the right is a picture showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. #In Front of the Bar (checkpoint) #Enter Jimmy's Bar #*Face Scan Customers - scan at least one person who isn't Hank #Face Scan Lt. Anderson #Talk to Lt. Anderson #*Buy Him Another Drink (Hank ) #*Wait Outside #*Spill Hank's Drink (Hank ) - cross-chapter impact: unlocks a dialogue option to apologize in Waiting for Hank.... #Connor and Hank Arrive At Scene (checkpoint) #Crime Scene #*Examine Eden Club Flyer - in the living room #*Examine Chair - in the kitchen #*Analyze Red Ice - in the living room #*Analyze Baseball Bat - in the kitchen #**Reconstruct Assault With Bat #*Analyze Carlos' Body - in the living room #**Reconstruct Carlos' Last Moments #*Sample Blood #*Open Closet #*(Magazine) #**Read Android Sex #**Read Android Spy #*Analyze Missing Knife - in the kitchen #*Analyze Blood on Walls #*Analyze Knife #*Check Shower #**Examine Statue - this unlocks dialogue options in The Interrogation #*Investigate Writing #*Analyze Backyard #*Hank Wants to Go #**Ask For More Time #***Hank Refuses - if you spilled his drink #****Hank Ends Investigation #****''Crime Unsolved'' #***Hank Accepts - if you didn't spill his drink #(Finish Investigating) #*Out of Time - if Hank wanted to leave, gave you more time, and you ran out of time again #**''Crime Unsolved'' #*Connor Knows What Happened #Report to Lt. Anderson #*Fail to Reconstruct the Crime #**''Crime Unsolved'' #*Reconstruct the Crime #**#Follow Blue Blood to the Attic #**#Search Attic #**# Found Deviant Cross-chapter impacts #Examine Statue #*opens dialogue options in The Interrogation #*allows the possibility of sufficient evidence in Last Chance, Connor #*allows the possibility of being used to find Jericho in Last Chance, Connor #Found Deviant #*allows access to The Interrogation #*allows the possibility of being used to find Jericho in Last Chance, Connor Relationship Changes Hank *Choosing "threaten" or "persist" when first meeting Hank at the bar *Spilling Hank's drink *Buying Hank another drink *Choosing "patient" or "diplomatic" after arriving at crime scene *Choosing "firm" after arriving at crime scene *Failing to solve the crime *Correctly reconstructing the crime Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Connor looks at the mirror in the bathroom at Jimmy's Bar * He can also look at some of the graffiti on the wall of men's room * Looking at several windows at the murder scene, particularly their damaged blinds * Checking behind the curtain next to the bathroom Notes * The songs that play in Jimmy's Bar are "Can't Leave", "C Blues" and "Straight and Narrow" by The Whiskey Charmers and "Boom Goes the Music Box" by Emily Rose. * When Hank drives to Carlos Ortiz's house, the song that plays in his car "Go to Hell" by Rocket 455. * Hank's starting relationship status with Connor is "Tense". Depending on Connor's first interaction with him, it can plunge down to "Hostile", remain "Tense", or soar up to "Neutral". This is specifically tied to how the player behaves towards his drink. * If Connor takes his blood sample from the carpet rather than the knife, Hank does not react or even seem to notice what he's doing. *This chapter bears a few similarities to the chapter "Crime Scene" from another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain. **Both Connor and Norman Jayden first meet their partners they have to be with throughout the game. **Both Connor and Norman have to investigate a crime scene by analyzing the body and scanning the environment for evidence. References de:Partner ru:Напарники Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters Category:Article stubs